Clichéd Story
by not named
Summary: IK meet. They hate each other and then they fall for each other. As boring as it sounds,a lot of stories are like that and people like it.well mostly maybe..lol...changed minor a things in the chaps i had b4 and new chap...finally
1. Prologue

Just another one of those clichéd stories where Inu's rich and Kagome is normal. They hate each other and then they fall in love. Well that was the short version of it. This is just my "vision" of the cliché. It's so addicting to write clichés isn't it? You think the plot is so unoriginal yet you are tempted to write the cliché.

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and all of its clichéd plots if and only when ants finally decide to be smart and create something that makes them grow abnormally huge and starts stepping on us. Think about this…

OK, Onward with the story…

Prologue

It was New Year's yesterday. After 2 weeks of celebrations and welcoming the New Year, Kagome, Souta, and their mom arrived at Tokyo Airport. Coming back from the well deserved vacation Kagome and Souta hurry into the back seat of the car to get out of the soon to be blizzard. The car starts moving.

" Damn it cold, mom. Can you turn on the heat a little more?" The older woman, Koari, stares at her daughter. Kagome laughs nervously.

" What have I told you about you mouth? One of these days I will surely wash it out." Souta laughs and points at his sister.

" Kagome's in trouble! HAHAHAHA!"

" You little twerp, you're gonna be in BIGGER trouble." Kagome says playfully and then Souta sees the gleam of evil flash in Kagome's eyes.

"Help!" squeaked Souta before Kagome started to tickle him senselessly. Souta knew better then to mess with his sister. Every time he insulted her, she would tickle him until his hair would hurt. But nevertheless it never stops Souta from insulting her or loving her as a sister. Kagome was always there for him, whenever.

"Stop it you two. I'm driving and I would appreciate it if you would sit back. It dangerous enough that we're driving a blizzard, okay?"

"Yes, mother." They said in unison. Both went to put on their seatbelts when Kagome realized her bracelet was missing. She must have dropped it when she was 'killing' Souta. It was the only piece of jewelry that she would be willing to wear everyday. It was gift from her father that died in a car accident around Christmas time. Kagome went frantic looking for it.

Koari, trying to help her daughter find the bracelet and also looking at the road at the same time, began to worry. She knew how much the bracelet meant to her.

" Did you leave it somewhere… maybe the hotel or something?"

"No, I'm sure I had it on when I got into the ca… SOUTA! It's all your fault that I lost my bracelet!"

"No it wasn't. If you didn't tickle me, then you wouldn't have lost it." Kagome was ready to kill, and she sent a death glare to Souta instantly shutting him up. Kagome squished herself between the space where you would usually put your feet and crouched to see if the bracelet was there.

" MOM, help me find it."

" Wished I could but I can't, I'm busy driving."

_'Damn, where the hell is it? Shoulda been more careful.'_ Kagome thought. "But mother…" Kagome whined.

She felt all around the carpet and found it. As soon as she put it back on, a bright light and a sound of a horn came toward the their car. Before Kagome knew it a powerful force pushed her back from her crouching position straight into a hard surface and knocked her out. Before she fell unconscious, she heard Souta and her mom scream in fear.

* * *

_"There has been an accident in lane 12 of the Cross section Highway…over…A drunk driver is believe to have slammed another car, knocking it down the hill of the intersection…over…whereabouts and condition of the by standing car and passengers is unknown. We will need backup, ambulances and fire trucks here immediately…I repeat we will need backup, ambulances and fire trucks here immediately…over..."_

Sounds of distant sirens invade the peaceful rest of the unconscious Kagome. Her eyes opened slowly and the consciousness of pain pulsed through her body. Brilliant colors of white, red, green and blue glowed against the starless night as she slowly tries to remember what happened. She was trying to find her bracelet, and she just came back from a vacation. She can't remember anymore. Kagome tries to sit up but the pain in her back wouldn't let her. She moves her head slightly to see her surroundings. She sees everything's upside down and she's in the most contorted position. She spies two figures not moving, next to her and in front of her. Then it hit her. They were her mom and brother. The horns…the crashing sound… the sound of them screaming before she fell unconscious. Kagome moves closer trying to see in the darkness, the 2 figures. She starts shaking.

"Mm-mom… Ss-souta…" The silence answered her. She untied them from their seat belts and pulled them out of the car, ignoring the pain in her head, leg and back. She pulled them far enough so if the car exploded there would be safe. Kagome sat indian style laid her mom's head on her lap, and wrapped her arm around Souta so he won't get hypothermia. Her mom's eyes started to flicker. It was snowing and blood from the mother's head trickled down onto the white blanket.

"Mm-mom. Stop bleeding…" Kagome sobbed.

"Heh…ww-wished I-I ccc-could. Bb-but I can't…" Her eyes started to close and Kagome screamed for her mom. Many tears poured from her eyes. A bright light shown over her with a background of helicopters.

"Don't move. Rescue workers are coming to get you." A voice on a megaphone yelled. Kagome looked at the helicopter up ahead then looked back down at her mother and brother and thought,

_'Mom souta, hold on. It was my fault. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll do everything I can so you can live. It was my fault… '_

* * *

Sope, how was that? Anyways review at own will. 


	2. First Meetings&Slaps Pt1

Disclaimer: Yea…like I really own Inuyasha…. If I did, why would I be writing a disclaimer….

Chapter One First meetings and Slaps Part 1

I'll do everything I can so you can live. It was my fault… '

A girl sat up abruptly, cold sweat covering her face and body panting from the nightmare she just had. 4 months ago. It happened four month ago. The nightmares came and went and judging by the one she just had, something bad might happen. She sighs and looks at her digital clock. 4:48 am. With a quick shower, the girl jumped on her chair in front of her computer. She checked if there were any homework, papers, projects, anything to occupy her mind and that would stop her from thinking about _that_ day and the day her dad died the same way her mom and brother got hurt. She sighed sadly. Absolutely nothing. Nothing kept her from thinking about that night she nearly lost her only family. She turned her chair around and stared at the poster filled wall, swallowed up by guilt and sorrow. She spaced out with a frown, thinking sad thoughts until her clock changed from 6:29 to 6:30 and it went…

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG! 

A giant hand slapped the alarm clock knocking it down from the nightstand. Another morning, another day, another girl. Eyelids rose up to show a pair or amber eyes. He was real tired and a warm body was wrapped around him. Where exactly was he? Yesterday was still fuzzy. He looked around and he it looked like he was in someone's apartment. He started to move and the other body started to wake up too. Wait a second, who was that girl? Yumi, no…um…Yuki…who? He has got to stop drinking so much. Today was what? Inuyasha sat up.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha said rubbing his head. Massive hangover. Not good. He got off of the bed and search for his pants and cellphone. The girl grabbed his arm luring him back to the bed.

"I'm not in the mood."

"C'mon Inuyasha. Please." The girl said seductively. Inuyasha shook his head no and kept on looking for his pants. The girl just frowned. When he finally found his cellphone he flipped it opened, it was Monday, 12:18 pm. He hopped into the shower and went for the door. But before he could, the girl yelled back.

"Hey are you gonna call me, right?"

"Yea sure." Inuyasha replied with no feeling and didn't even look at her as he left her room and then the apartment. The girl instantly got that she was just a one-night stand and yelled really loudly,

" YOU JERK! YOU STUPID PIG! I HATE YOU!" Inuyasha just smiled. He's been called that over and over again. It didn't really matter to him now. He been called name after name ever since he was a little boy. At least being called a jerk didn't hurt as much as 'You filthy half breed' or something even worse. He went down on the elevator and got out of the building. His stomach started to grumble and deciding to meet up with Miroku for breakfast. He dialed and held the phone to his furry appendages on top of his head. The other person picked up on the second ring.

"Hello…" The man on the other line said groggily.

"Hey you lecherous monk, guess you got wasted like me last night, huh?" Inuyasha replied smirking.

" Hey Inu. Guess so. Massive hangover. You too?"

" Yep, I'm hungry. Lets meet up at Tokyo Diner. I'm craving their ramen and waffles."

" Sure. Be there in ten."

Inuyasha hanged up and tried to remember where he parked the car. Where was it? Then he remembered. It was around the corner. He pressed a button and the car reacted by beeping and then clicking once. He hopped into the car and sped off to the desired diner.

* * *

"Godammit, godammit, godammit!" Kagome muttered as she got off of the bus. Just that one day she decides to take the bus, she forgets to get off. She just got out of her classes, a junior in college. She was 19 and would have finished college next year if she didn't cut her classes short and finds jobs to pay the hospital bills. Since she was tired and didn't really feel like walking she took the bus. She woke up early this morning so she fell asleep. She looked around, trying to see if she can find the opposite bus stop to get to the daycare she worked at. It was already 12: 25 and she had to be at the day care started at 12: 30. She sighed. Now she was going to be late for work, plus she got off at the bad part of town, where the drugs were sold and whorehouses were located. Someone was against her, seriously. Of all stops why here? 

She clutched her bag a little tighter than usual and went to find a decent looking place to ask for directions. She didn't feel safe. It smelled like drugs, and sweat everywhere. Some men were making out with hookers in the alleyways and the crack heads ogled Kagome. One of them actually went up to her and said he was looking for someone to spend the night with him. Kagome introduced his face to her fist. She started to walk a little faster. She turned the corner and found a decent looking diner, Tokyo Diner. 'Looks safe enough.' She entered the small little diner and looked around. It was quiet except for a muted rock music sound. There were a few guys smoking and stared at he smiling, a horny smile. There was a middle-aged woman behind the counter, who looked more like she should work at a library than a diner near a bazillion strip joints. Kagome decided to ask her for directions.

" You don't look like you're from around these parts." The lady said. Kagome nodded.

" Um, do you know where the bus stop to Uptown Tokyo is?"

" Yep, walk down the block and turn the corner the bus stop is right near a strip joint with big flashy lights. You can't miss it." The woman smiled sweetly.

" Thanks. Um, do you have any coffee around here?"

" Yep, I'm guessing not Irish. " Kagome smiled a little.

" No, and um, you have any ramen and waffles. Feelin' kind of hungry." Kagome couldn't help it. She had a big appetite. Being at a diner that smelled like ramen even through the smoke, didn't help her control it. The food here might not be so bad and she was late already. The lady laughed.

" Yep, how much you want?"

" Can I have a big plate of waffles and 2 big bowls of ramen in miso soup?" Kagome asked, smiling.

" Sure." Kagome sat down at the turning chairs next to the counter. The lady brought her, her coffee. Kagome gulped down some coffee and waited for her food. She got her waffles and ramen and she started to pig out.

"Hey slow down there, don't want you to choke. If you died it wouldn't help business much."

" Sorry. I don't really know why I'm so hungry. When I see food, I eat." Kagome continued eating for a few minutes and she was almost done. It was quiet and then the door swung open revealing 2 young men. One had black hair but the one that caught Kagome's eyes was the silver haired man with abnormally golden eyes. Kagome watched him from the corner of her eyes. She still had her chopsticks in her mouth and it made her look adorable to the silver haired man.

* * *

Hehehehehe. Review at own will. 


	3. First Meetings and Slaps Pt2

Disclaimer: Yea, u know I know we all know I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2 First meetings and Slaps Part 2

Whoa, he's so pretty. He looks like a demon with his puppy ears on top of his head. She had an itch to touch his ears right now.

" Hey Inuyasha, Miroku. I'm guessing the usual."

" Yep." Inuyasha answered as she stared at the girl again. She was really pretty and didn't look like she was from around here. The girl had a tomboyish and naive look to her. She had on a large T-shirt with a smaller sweatshirt and loose dark cargo pants on. Her messenger back was swung over her shoulder. She had just finished her last bowl of ramen and was stuffing her mouth full of waffles. Inuyasha had that glint in his eyes. He already woke off on the wrong side of the bed, and maybe she can cheer him up. Miki, the lady behind the counter, saw the evil he was planning.

" Inuyasha, don't mess with Kagome." Inuyasha didn't listen.

"Hey there, gorgeous. I'm Inuyasha. That was quite a big meal you had there. " Kagome turned around only to find the silver haired beauty man breathing on her neck. Kagome instantly found a dislike in him. He was trying to pick her up, like the many other men had tried before.

" I just enjoy eating. Excuse me." Kagome stood up and paid Miki. She was about to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. Kagome started to get pissed.

" I insist you let go of my arm." She glared at him. This only amused Inuyasha more. She was a fierce one and he wanted to add her to his list on one-night stands.

" If you come with me, I'll give you a night you'll never forget."

" Why the hell would you think I would do that?" Kagome glared again and swung her hand slapping Inuyasha across the face. His face just stayed in that position for a while and he started to get really angry. ' No one hits him like that and gets away with it. His eyes flashed red. Miroku knew that gaze all to well and grabbed Inuyasha before he could do anything to her. Kagome stood her ground. Yep he was a demon all right.

"Inuyasha calm down!"

"YOU BITCH!!! NO ONE HITS ME, NO ONE."

" It's what you get, you horny bastard. I told you to let go of my arm and you didn't." She turned around and proceeded to walk out the door when again Inuyasha started yelling.

" DON'T LEAVE, BITCH I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET." Kagome turned around.

" MY NAME'S NOT BITCH, YOU INSANE MORON. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL OF THIS!" Kagome Miroku stepped in.

" Miss, I suggest you leave now before my friend get any angrier." Miroku let go of Inuyasha and grasped Kagome's hands.

" Such a beauty shouldn't get hit by Inuyasha." There he goes again. Then he slipped his hand down Kagome's backside. Kagome and Inuyasha flared up and started to pound Miroku together.

" Don't touch her you monk. She's mine!"

" Yea….no!! I don't belong to anyone!" With one final knock in Miroku's head, both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped.

" Wasting my time!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was really pissed and left for his favorite strip joint, dragging the unconscious Miroku. Some men that were still at the diner stared at Kagome and Kagome glared at them and they all ran out of the diner.

" Dear, I don't you suggest you come back again. Inuyasha would hurt you. He's the type to hold a grudge."

" Hell no. Risk me seeing him again." Kagome left the diner in search for the bus stop.

O.o

That Kagome, girl really did it. No one dares to hit him. He was really pissed. How dare she? She finally arrived at the strip joint with all it flashing lights in the middle of the afternoon. He went in, still dragging Miroku. Once he was in beer, smoke and sweat ran up his nose all at once making him cough. A big of the strippers that were giving lap dances surrounded him and pulled him to a table. He began to make out with at least six of them while Miroku just sat on the couch still deep in his slumber. Once he felt like he was in power again. Inuyasha felt so much happier, it lasted until his cell phone rung making him break the kiss with some girl. It was his mother. He answered.

" What mother?"

" If that anyway to speak to your mother."

" No…what is it?"

" You remember the thing I told you to do yesterday right."

" Yea, sure, what was it again?"

" You have to go pick up Riku from day care. Sesshomaru, Rin and me are busy."

" Yea sure. When do I pick him up?" the woman sighs on the other line.

" In, o I dunno, 5 MINUTES. How can you forget Inuyasha I told you tons of times already." Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and exited. Today was not his day.

O.o

Kagome waited for the bus for 20 minutes already. No bus came. She sat down on one of the benches and waited. Kagome worked at a daycare as a teacher's assistant and she just remembered that she didn't have to go to work today because they started early and was going to let the kids out at 1. She decides to take he bus to the hospital and visit her mom and brother. The bus still didn't come. She was the only one there. The strip place behind her with all the flashy lights that even shone in the bright afternoon sky gave her a headache. ' Geez why won't the stupid bus come.' Kagome just stared at the red convertible in front of her and started to space out.

Then someone came out of the strip place and started cursing badly. The red convertible beeped twice and then clicked. That freaked her out a little bit and brought her out of her daydream. She looked up only to see Inuyasha staring down at her.

" What the hell are you doing here bitch?"

" I'm here waiting for the bus, what does it look like, you moron. My name's not Bitch either, it's Kagome!" She stood up poking his chest in emphasis.

" I'll call you whatever I want bitch. And don't think I forgot that you slapped me you're gonna pay."

" I- AHHHH!" Inuyasha grabbed her waist with her arms at her side making her unable to use her arms. He stood between her legs and pushed her against the car. He attacked her lips, brutally making sure it hurt. She kept on squirming but Inuyasha was way stronger than Kagome was. She opened her mouth to scream but Inuyasha pushed his lips closer and slid his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. She still tasted like ramen and waffles, his favorites. Her scent spiked a little showing him that she was pissed but also getting aroused at the same time. She stopped moving so much. His ego inflates some more. Kagome on the other hand was going crazy all her mind wanted to do was to kill him but her body only responded but letting him kiss her some more.

" Stop… Inuyasha..." Kagome managed to squeak out. Inuyasha began kissing her neck slowly, making her shiver.

" Not. Until. You. Apologize." He said between kisses. She wanted him to stop but he didn't want him to get what he wanted. God, she was getting aroused, because he was touching her, of all people. Inuyasha really didn't want her to say sorry anymore. He just wants to kiss her some more. She muffled a moan that came from her throat and murmured an apology. Inuyasha wasn't expecting it so soon. His ears perked up and he stopped kissing her. Kagome moved from him a little bit and tripped and fell into his convertible. He got a nice look of ass. Her legs went into the car and she tried to get up. 'I'm gonna take her home with me.' Inuyasha jumped onto his car and drove away.

O.o

HEHEHEHEHAHA. I don't like this chapter. It was corny.

just revised a few things but i still bet that there are still grammar mistakes somewhere .> Changed a few things things to make it clearer too. i stopped writing for so long, even i don't know what im trying to write... BLEH


	4. Offers&Decisions Pt1

Chapter 3- Offers and Decisions part 1

Kagome had just got into the car Inuyasha had pushed her into. What the fuck was wrong with him? He had just kinda kissed…um made out… harassed her!! She was getting pissed. A total stranger that calls her a bitch after 2 seconds of meeting. What the hell? As soon she sat up, the car jerked forward and sped off. Kagome, being a klutz, didn't resist inertia and flew forward falling off the car seat on to the carpet floor. Inuyasha just smirked and then frowned. He couldn't take her home just yet. He had to pick up his nephew.

' Godammit why can Sesshomaru pick up his own damn son?' Inuyasha screamed inside of his head. He can't do anything to that girl he had in his car while Riku was there. Fuck.

" INUYASHA! STOP THE FUCKING CAR! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Kagome yelled really loudly. She didn't like the idea of being in a car, ever since the accident. She was getting used to the buses because they were kinda slow, but Inuyasha's car was practically gonna fly off of the road if he went any faster.

" No. And I'll take you wherever I want." Inuyasha replied calmly.

" Would you at least fucking slow the fuck down then?" He shook his head. He wanted to get to the daycare really fast so he could spend all of his time with _his_, yes his bitch. Kagome got pissed and her angered scent reached his nose. He felt so high on her smell he has to have her soon. He stepped on the gas making the already speeding convertible faster. Kagome started to cringed.

She had to admit she was getting real scared and she huddled up on the carpeted floor and began to shiver. Her eyes started to water as the all so painful memories came back to her mind. Her grandpa died. Her father died. Her mom and brother were in the hospital. It was all her fault? Tears rolled down Kagome's face.

Inuyasha started to get a real bad scent of fear and sadness coming from Kagome. He looked back and saw Kagome there all huddled up in the corner. It looked liked she was shivering too. What was wrong with her? Was she really that scared?

" Hey, what the fuck is wrong?"

" You fucking driving so fast, is what's wrong!!!" Kagome shouted as she looked at Inuyasha with watery eyes. A pang of guilt coursed through Inuyasha's body. Why the hell should he feel guilty?

He turned around and focused on the road. He slowed down a little bit when the Riku's daycare was in sight. Finally the car slowed down until it stopped. Inuyasha looked back to see the girl still shivering. He still didn't understand why his sexy bitch was so scared.

"Hey! Stop crying. I stopped didn't I?" Inuyasha said, rather rudely. He was never really that nice. But he hated seeing people cry.

" STUPID JERK!" Kagome yelled as she got out of the car. She was still a little wobbly. Inuyasha wanted to say something but decided not to. He just ran up to the daycare and went in.

'Shit! Stupid jerk. God.' Kagome thought. She did a little deep breathing and decided to see where she was. It was Sunshine Daycare, the place where she worked. 'How? What? Why he come here?' Kagome thought. She shook her head to relax herself some more. She looked at the time. 12: 56. Kagome sighed. She looked around and Inuyasha was gone.

'Where the hell did he go? Wait…why should I care? Minus well just see some of the kids that didn't go yet.' Kagome had a way with kids, especially towards a special kid named Riku. She just loved him. Kagome walked up to the door, pulled it open and went in.

O.o

more fixing... review


	5. Offers&Decisions Pt 2

Chapter 4 Offers and Decisions part 2

Inuyasha was kind of lost in the big daycare. He had only been there once, to see Riku in a play. It was at least a half year ago.

'Why the hell is this goddamn school for little brats so big. Not that they can't fit and shit. Godammit!' He went around walking trying to see which door he was supposed to go in. Again this was not his day.

O.o

Kagome, on the other hand, walked skillfully down the halls and reached a room. The halls were still pretty full of children with an adult holding their hand and leading them out the day care. She opened the door and it was much more quieter than it would usually be but the room looked like it should, a big mess. Paint bottles opened and some spilled over tables and hard wood floors, cookie crumbs and spilled milk. Kagome looked around but no one was there except Ayame. She and Kagome were there to help the teacher. Ayame and Kagome were also very good friends and bartends at the same bar too.

"Hey Ayame." Ayame was cleaning up most of the messes and she turned around to see Kagome walk towards her.

" Hey Kags. What are you doing here?" Kagome smiled.

" Uh, long story. Tell you about it someday." She waved goodbye to Ayame and went on looking to hang out with some of the kids who were in the late room. There were usually a few kids there waiting for they're parents to come because they were late. She walked inside and there was one kid in there sitting with his back turned to Kagome. But even with his back turned she knew who it was. It was Riku Takahashi, just the kid she was looking for.

Kagome loved the kid. He was cute adorable and huggable. He was also picked on sometimes by the demons in the class because Riku wasn't a full demon but a hanyou. The first day Kagome started in the daycare, Riku was quiet and shy. Now he was lovable and talked a lot more. Riku had his back turned to Kagome and seemed to be drawing. Kagome decided to sneak up to him and surprise him. She crept behind Riku and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Kagome said. Riku instantly knew who it was and he was giggling happily already.

" KAGOME!!!! You're here!!! You're here!!! YAY!!" Riku said as he turned around and gave Kagome a great big hug that made Kagome fall over. Man Riku was pretty strong for a kid.

" Look! Look what I drew." Riku squealed as he got the piece of paper on the table and shoved it into Kagome's face. Kagome laughed. Riku then showed Kagome exactly who he drew.

" It's my family. You see this is my mommy and then my daddy and then and then and then...my granddaddy and then grammommie and then my uncle Yashie. He's supposed to pick me up but he's late. But that means I can stay with you for a while until he comes." Kagome thought this was strange. Riku had a nanny who would pick him up everyday on time. Probably the nanny had a day off or something. She turned her attention to the picture. . It was pretty good for a kid. All the people he mentioned were lined up in front of a house. But there was one extra person that looked like a girl.

" Who's that, Riku?" Kagome said pointing to the girl. Riku giggled.

" That's you! You're my bestest friend and and that means you part of my family too. You can have this one because I can draw another one." Kagome smiled and hugged Riku tightly.

" You're so CUTE!!! Thanks for the picture." Kagome looked at the time. 1: 24. 'That uncle of Riku is pretty late.' Kagome thought. Then a ruckus in the other room interrupted Kagome's thoughts. She told Riku to stay put and she decided to go check it out. Ayame was sitting at the computer looking up something while the man in front of her was waiting impatiently slamming his hands on the desk.

" C'mon lady. Why do you have to check some stupid thing? If you would just let me see him. I'm not one of those stalker people. Do look like a stalker to you?" Ayame got mad. Kagome walked up to Ayame and decided to help her get rid of the angry man wait...It was the rude jerk that kidnapped her to the daycare. Inuyasha saw Kagome.

"YOU!!!!!!! WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?!?!?!?" They both screamed at the same time. Ayame looked at them strangely.

" You know each other I presume? Then Kagome would you tell your friend here that he can't pick up anyone if there aren't on the list."

" He's not my friend." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked.

" You're right. I think we're a little more." Messing with Kagome's head was pure fun. He twisted his arms around her and snuggled. Kagome's scent changed again, and Inuyasha sniffed it all in. Kagome was stuck. Kagome's face was crimson. She looked at Ayame with eyes saying 'I don't know him'. Ayame mouthed 'yea right.' Riku peeked out from the other room and saw Kagome and his uncle hugging. A smile was put across his face. He ran up to them and yelled,

" Uncle Yashie!!! You're finally here!!! I didn't know that you knew Kagome. Why are you hugging? Does that mean you're boyfriend and girlfriend? YAY!!! I get an auntie!!!!!! Kagome's gonna be my Auntie Kagome. YAY!!!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kagome looked at Riku. Kagome removed her self from Inuyasha's arms.

" Hey Riku. Wassup? You ready to go?" Inuyasha said quite calmly. Riku nodded quickly and headed for the door. Ayame stopped him.

" Riku you can't go yet. He can't pick you up unless you have a note form your parents." Riku took off his book bag and went shuffling into for something. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and gave it to Ayame.

" Here. I forgot to give it to you today. Sorry it got all wrinkly and stuff. Can we go now?" Ayame looked over the paper and nodded. Riku ran over to Inuyasha and tried to drag him. Inuyasha stopped him.

" Not so fast Riku. Kagome's coming over to play. Right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked pleadingly. Riku copied him uncle.

" C'mon Kagome. Let's go to my house and I can show you my other pictures and you can take home some of the ones you like and then we can eat all the ice-cream you want and then we can play with my trucks and then we can watch TV and then..." Riku went on going like this until Kagome stopped him and agreed to go.

"I come over but only for a few hours or so. I still have stuff to do, okay?" Inuyasha smirked. His sexy bitch was coming over to play. And he's gonna have a lot of fun with her. There was a moment of silence and then screaming.

" YAY!!!!!! Kagome's coming over!!!" Both Riku and Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and swung her over his shoulders.

"LET ME GO!!!!!" Kagome screamed. Riku giggled. Inuyasha looked at Riku.

" Race ya." Riku nodded." Readysetgo!" Both hanyous sped off leaving Kagome screaming all the way to the car. Inuyasha plopped her into the passenger seat and buckled Riku up in the backseat. Inuyasha the got into the car and with a screech the vehicle flew across the road.

O.o

Well actually writing this chapter took a while. Hope it wasn't too bad.

more fixing.. tell me if there are still me mistakes or stuff u do'nt understand


	6. Offers&Decisions Pt 3

Chapter 5 Offers and Decisions Part 3

Kagome immediately pulled on the seatbelt and cringed. She had her head down so she couldn't see the road and had her eyes closed too. Inuyasha sighed. Why the hell was she so scared anyways? Normally girls love the speed and asked him to go even faster. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then pressed on the brake a little making the speeding car to around fifty-five mi/hr. He sighed heavily again. Speeding gave him a thrill and now the thrill was gone. It was to quiet. Kagome realized the speed of the car now. It was an acceptable, okay speed. She took in some deep breaths and looked up cautiously. 'It's not that bad, I guess.' She turned her head to see Riku, looking outside. Then she looked at Inuyasha. He had a bored face on looked like he was about to fall over any minute.

" Inuyasha..." No answer. She called him again.

"Inuyasha!!"

"Hnn…" Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome.

" What do you want? I slowed down the car already. If you want me to go any slower, I'll be driving backwards." Inuyasha said with an irritated voice.

" No…no…it's just that you look like you were going to fall over." Inuyasha turned his attention back on the road.

" I was. There's no thrill in driving like an old hag." Kagome had nothing to say and just sank back into the soft seat and tried to relax a bit. It was getting too quiet and then Riku broke the silence.

" Hey, Kagome, when we get to my house, your gonna love it. It's really really big and there's a pool and a playground and then you can push me on the swings and then we can eat all the ice cream we want before mommie gets home. It's gonna be really really fun... and THERE IT IS!!!!!!! LOOK KAGOME!!!" Riku started pointing to the huge villa. Inuyasha clicked something and the gates opened. He drove around a massive garden filled with almost every kind of flower and plant alive.

Kagome just couldn't believe how big the Takahashi residence was. From the outside gates, trees, plants and flowers bloomed its greatest and giant fountain spewed water out gracefully. Birds chirped happily and the scent of the flowers was calming. Just looking at the villa seemed like Kagome stepped into a fairy tale. All of this was just the front yard.

After the gardens there was the house. Vines grew up on the sides of the house and it looked a little like the White House except it was a faded brick read color high wooden doors. It was probably 4 stories high but it was long. Steps lead up to the long building and there were a few columns. Kagome can't even imagine how the backyard would look like. Inuyasha drove on a pavement that led to a very big garage/ parking lot. In there big bright lights lit up and showed lines of cars, from the flashy to the old fashioned to the never-been seen to almost any car that you can imagine. Riku jumped out of the car and dragged Kagome to a door and went outside. Inuyasha followed and they were at the doors of the big villa. It was made of oak and Inuyasha pulled out keys to open the alongside doors. It whooshed open and 5 maids stopped what they were doing and came near the door to greet Inuyasha and Riku.

" Welcome home Mr. Inuyasha and Mr. Riku." They bowed down a little to show respect and took Riku's backpack. While this was taking place Kagome spaced out and started looking around the magnificent space in front of her. In front of her was a step that leads up to the den/living room of the house (possibly just the first one). The floor was either wooden of covered with tatami mats which made the room smell really good. It looked really spacious and many sofas chairs and table were laid out gracefully on the floor and then a giant plasma TV was hung up on wall. On top of many table tops and coffee tables were a set of flowers. There were sliding paper doors painting with flowers tress and scenes of nature and separated the rooms to the left down. There was also one separating the living room from another room towards the back. To the near right of Kagome was a giant spiral staircase that swirled around to the top. You could see all the floors and then finally the glass dome at the top. To the far right looked like a dining room with a long table. It looked very westernized but matched the Japanese feeling of the living room nicely.

" Who is this Mr. Inuyasha?" One of the maids asked as she stared at Kagome making snap out of he daze.

" Someone." Inuyasha said rather rudely. Riku ran up to the maid that asked.

" She's Kagome. She's plays with me at daycare. " He said smiling. Then he turned to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

" Let's go to the kitchen and find some food to eat. I probably have to of your favorite ice cream in the freezer. Let's go!!" Kagome smiled nervously and followed Riku to wherever the kitchen was in this big house. Inuyasha, feeling a little left out, started to pout a little while started his way to the stairs. Kagome saw this and started laughing.

" Is Mr. Hissy fit sad that he didn't get invited to eat ice cream?" Kagome said in a singsong voice. Inuyasha glared at her with pouting lips.

" No. Who needs to get invited? This is my house. I can get ice cream whenever I want. In fact I get some now. HMPH!" Inuyasha pushed his way through Riku and Kagome and headed toward somewhere, which probably was the kitchen. Riku soon pulled Kagome toward the same direction. _'Wow. This Inuyasha, despite his appearance, is more of a child than Riku.'_ Kagome thought as she was dragged into a stainless steel kitchen.

O.o

After maybe a half hour of gorging down half of the big ice cream supply in the freezer, bickering between the two young adults, and then a short minute of brain freeze, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Riku walked out of the kitchen slowly and headed toward the stairs. Both Inuyasha and Kagome complained about their stomachs as they went up and also started bickering at each other while Riku went up and down telling both of them to hurry up. He wanted to play Candy Land at least 50 times before Kagome has to leave.

When Inuyasha and Kagome both got up the stairs Riku grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to a room. Inuyasha felt left out again. The only reason he suggested Kagome came over was so _he _could have some _fun_ with Kagome, but Riku was hogging her up. He needed to think of a plan…but first he needed to change.

The second floor still had the wooden feeling like the first floor but the floor was carpeted a nice light green carpet, matching the walls. It looked very empty and quiet and there were two long halls to the right and left of the staircase. A variety of doors covered nearly all of the walls. When there was a gap there was a table, which held flowers, a giant window, or a painting. The ceiling had a one single row of chandeliers. Under every one of them was a big table holding up large sculptures.

They finally arrive at a door in the middle of the hall. Riku opened it and it was overflowing everything a kid can imagine, toys, toys and more toys. The floor was covered with those alphabet maps and little tables were spread out through the whole room. It was slightly messy with crayons cars and paint bottle spread over the floor. There was a big window opposite the door and on the walls were drawings, most likely drawn by Riku. Riku was digging through a pile of board game as and got the one he wanted to play, Candy Land.

" Kagome, we're gonna play Candy Land." Riku shouted and opened the box and shook everything out of the box and stated setting it up on one of the tables. Kagome sat on the floor and helped. Inuyasha got a good idea and pushed Kagome aside and grabbed the little red person.

" I call the red thing!" Inuyasha smirked.

" HEY!" Kagome yelled. They started arguing about who should go first. Riku then got an idea.

" Youngest goes first! That means Kagome goes after me then you uncle Yashie."

" Hey why am I last?" Kagome and Riku ignores Inuyasha and starts playing.

O.o

Inuyasha has been watching the clock move for quite a while. He wanted his _fun_ with Kagome already. At least this was the last game and he was winning. Kagome and Riku were all behind especially when Kagome get stuck a some of the spaces or has to go back. Kagome's face was put into a tiny frown. He was the second square from the last square, which meant he unofficially won the game already, since all the cards with the character cards are all gone form the deck. He smiled as his turn came.

" I wonder who's gonna win." Inuyasha gloated as he drew a card from the deck. He moved his gingerbread man to the castle at the end of the colorful swirly patterns of the board.

"IwinIwinIwinIwinIwinIwinIwinIwin!! In your face!" He stood up abruptly and did a little victory dance and stuck his tongue out at Kagome.

_' Wow what a stupid childish man. This game is only based on luck and he was lucky, that's all. Besides I'm have some bad luck today.' _Kagome thought as she kinda of pouted a little.

" YAY!!! Uncle Yashie won. Ima gonna get the candy for your prize now." Riku ran out of the play and left the still gloating Inuyasha with the annoyed Kagome. She was seated where she was before and started clean up the game with a straight face but Inuyasha knew Kagome was unhappy about winning by the look on her face before he drew the card that made him win. Then it struck Inuyasha. He was alone with Kagome. The thought of that made him excited.

_'Finally! My fun has just begun…'_ Inuyasha thought with a smile. Oh, the things he can do now. He went to the door and closed it with a slight sound making sure that Kagome heard it. Kagome was taken out of her thoughts and looked at the someone who closed the door.

_'Why did he close the door?'_ Kagome thought. Then the same thought Inuyasha had struck her too. **She **was stuck in a room, alone,with **HIM!!!** Kagome felt a shiver go up and down he spine when Inuyasha looked at her with a glint of lust in his eyes.

"Riku is giving me candy for winning. What are you going to give me?" Inuyasha said seductively. He moved closer to Kagome, his stare making Kagome unable to move. It was like he put her into a spell. He inched closer to her and kneeled in front of her.

"You would be a great prize." Inuyasha whispered softly as he was barely a centimeter away from Kagome slightly parted lips. Kagome blinked and that released her from the spell Inuyasha had her in. She stood up abruptly and backed away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha only followed. Kagome not knowing where she was backing up into let Inuyasha trap he into a corner without knowing it. She was too busy watching Inuyasha, making sure that he didn't do anything yet. As soon as she bumped into a wall, she decided to needed to go somewhere else. Inuyasha, however, trapped her there before her reaction took place.

" Sexy little bitch. I finally have you to myself." Inuyasha inched closer to Kagome, making her very uncomfortable. She felt like pushing him away and than beat him up but Inuyasha, being very skilled, hugged her in such a way that her arms and legs couldn't move. Kagome was trapped and helpless. His strength was unmatched compared to her. His playboyish smiles, smirks and stares made her go into a trance.

Inuyasha's experienced lips graced upon Kagome slightly parted lips. His lips leading Kagome's lips to dance with his little by little with tiny tender kisses. Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she was still confused by Inuyasha's advances.

'_Why can't I move? Why is he have this power over me?I want him to stop. I know I want him to stop. But why does my body object my thoughts? Why?'_ Kagome thought.

" Inuyasha..." Kagome's whispered was soon muffled when Inuyasha chaste kisses turned into full blown lustful and powerful kisses. His arms moved along Kagome's back perfectly coordinated with his kissing, making Kagome's once tense body loose and melted over Inuyasha's body. Soon Kagome's body found this unfamiliar heat rise in her body. A slight pink color blushed Kagome's face as she realized she, or rather her body was getting aroused by Inuyasha. Her aroused scent reached Inuyasha's nose making him kiss harder as he felt himself getting aroused too. Something in Kagome's throat wanted escaped and it came out as an inexperienced, muffled moan.

_' Ah, so the bitch's aroused...'_ Inuyasha felt a sense of accomplishment, being able to take control of Kagome. He was totally focused on Kagome.

Meanwhile the door to the playroom opened a crack and the head of a silver haired boy appeared through the door. He was about to speak but saw the little intimate scene between his uncle Yashie and Kagome. He covered his mouth in shocked as his mouth curved into a smile. As little as he was, he knew that this was a private scene and that he should leave them alone. Besides from how it's going from here, Kagome might even turn into his auntie Gome. He silently giggled at the thought as she closed the door quietly and went back into his room to draw an updated picture of his family, adding Kagome in and marking her as his new auntie.

He wanted more. He subconsciously started to go under Kagome's shirt, feeling the soft skin and curves under the baggy clothing. His demon wanted to push her on the floor and fuck her right there but his human side didn't want to claim her unless she gave permission.

Kagome felt his unusually soft hands roam to her lower back, where there was still a wound from the accident. Kagome's body instantaneously squirmed to get away from Inuyasha's hand. Her mind regained itself, and realized what Inuyasha was doing to her was really inappropriate. She instantly pushed Inuyasha away. Inuyasha was surprised. Kagome was breathing a bit sloppy and her face flushed a beautiful pink. Her eyes were in a glare with her fists clenched. Before Inuyasha knew it his stomach and face met Kagome's fist once again. Inuyasha fell on the floor and rubbed his sore cheek.

" Stupid bitch! No one fucking hits me. Understand you fucking bitch? You know you were enjoying it. Stop denying yourself."

" Understand that you don't' fucking touch me either. Then we can have a perfect agreement. If you don't touch me, I won't touch you." Kagome knew Inuyasha was right somehow. She was enjoying it, at least physically and almost mentally.

Inuyasha was also having some thoughts of his own. He wouldn't do anything serious if he didn't have permission, especially when he knew Kagome wasn't like the girl he usually had. She was a fierce and yet naiive at the same time. This made he irresistible. Inuyasha felt guilty now, for taking advantage of such an innocent girl.

They remain staring at each other, creating a tense and awkward silence until a booming DING DONG rung through the house. Theirs thoughts shifted to who was at the door as they heard RIku's voice screaming,

" I GOT IT!! I GOT I GOT IT!!!! "

O.o

more fixing tell me the mistakes and stuff so I can fix more cuz apparently even I don't understand what I write.


	7. Offers&Decisions Pt4

Chapter 6- offers and decisions Pt 4

" I GOT IT!! I GOT I GOT IT!!!! " Riku's created an echo through the whole house. Inuyasha and Kagome headed for the door together. They bumped into each other and looked at each other. There was that awkward feeling again. Kagome pushed her way through leaving Inuyasha at the door way. She was angry, and dazed. _' what the hell just happened?'_ she thought.

He scratched his head, confused at why there was an awkward feeling. It never happened before. But then again she wasn't like any other girls he knew. She was actually the complete opposite. Maybe it's that difference that attracted Kagome to him, this sense of a challenge that would make his pride grow bigger if he got her.. He scratched his head again and sighed as he went down the long flight of stairs to see who it was. After he was near the first floor, he saw a strange sight. His whole family gathered into the living room. He thought he was hallucinating. His whole family was busy from work and it was really hard to see all together, especially in the afternoon. His parents were the head of many companies. His brother works in one department of their parent's company. And his brother's wife is a successful interior designer and architect.

" How come everybody's home so early?" Riku asked as he grabbed on to his father's leg. He craned his neck to look at his father with a big smile on his face. His dad, Sesshomaru Takahashi, was tall and long flowing hair, with a handsome face and cold yet warm eyes.

" A meeting was cancelled and we had to wait for a client's presentation. that just pretty much freed up everything until tomorrow at least." Sesshomaru answered calmly. Riku let go of his father's leg and climbed onto the sofa.

"There was a problem with the construction site." Riku's mother, Rin Takahashi, answered. She had long brown hair put up in a messy bun. She was an artsy creative type and didn't look right with Sesshomaru but what position was she in to say that.

" And our flight was cancelled." Riku's grandfather answered.

" Inuyasha, dear, who is this young lady?" Izayoi, his mother, asked. She hoped her son wasn't fooling around.

" Ask Riku." Inuyasha answered rudely and then plopped down on the sofa next to Riku. Riku got up from the sofa and ran over to Kagome, who was standing there in the middle of the sofas in the living room and was a little spaced out.

" This is Kagome. She's from daycare. She's helps the teacher. I told her to come over so we can play."

" Um… hi. Nice to meet you all." Kagome said. Riku ran over to his mom and dragged her to a corner and started to whisper something into her ear. Kagome feeling awkward laughed nervously. She looked around and saw Riku's family. They were all hotshots on covers on newspaper and always some article about them in magazines. She just felt inferior to all of them and also uninvited since they were all staring at her.

"Well…I think I should get going and all…" She turned around and started to walk but Riku grabbed her.

" Wait wait wait!!! Mommie has something to say, right mommie." He looked aver at Rin with big puppy dog eyes and a big grin. She chuckled at little. He's has been asking this for months. Actually going around everyday asking everybody if she can become his nanny. Riku was always shy because he's a hanyou but has broken our of his shell when he met Kagome. Rin had also met her before at parent teacher conferences and she seemed fit for the job.

"Depends. I'm fine with it but is Kagome?" Riku turned back to Kagome and smiled.

" So are you okay with it?" It sent chills up her spine with that overly happy face that made her want to agree to everything he says.

" Uh….. okay with what?"

" That you'll be my nanny and that means you can play with me and that means that you can see all my pictures and that means that that that… so that …will you be my nanny????? PWEASE!!!!" Kagome stared at Riku and her eye started to twitch. Riku had just slurred it all of that out in one breath. Not that she didn't want to take up the job but how Riku seem to have a mild sugar rush.

" I would love to but I don't think I can juggle all my jobs if I become your nanny. I told you this before." Riku expression with from super happy to a melancholic.

" But but but you said that if my family agrees and you don't need all your jobs. And and and you don't have to go everywhere because your just staying in one place." Kagome felt bad. The person she works for knows about her financial problem and has pulled a lot of strings to her the jobs and having to quit all of a sudden didn't seem too polite.

"Uh..." Kagome didn't know what to say. She looked around and everyone was looking at her. She didn't like the extra attention. It seemed like Izayoi got that Kagome was feeling uncomfortable.

"Dear... how about you come back tomorrow and tell us your decision." Izayoi said with a warm smile. Kagome smiled nervously but inside she let out a big breath of relief.

"I'll give you an answer by tomorrow." She looked at her watch 3:12. She was late. Visiting hours at the hospital end at 5. " I have to go now I'm late already." She bowed and said goodbye then headed for the door before stopping abruptly because she didn't know where she was exactly and where a bus stop was.

"Um… sorry but where is the bus stop around here?"

"There are no bus stops or trains around here. This house is pretty much isolated from them. The only way of transportation really is by car." Rin answered. Kagome's face went blank. "But we can have a chauffeur drive you to where you want to go." Inuyasha went from bored to interested. This was another chance so why not take it.

"I'll do it." Inuyasha said voluntarily and then jumped up from the couch, grabbed Kagome, and headed for the door, all before Kagome could react. The rest of the family just looked each other strangely. What exactly was Inuyasha planning to do with Kagome.

Inuyasha slammed the door with a determined look on his face. Confused and about ready to fall over because of Inuyasha's fast pace, Kagome tried to stop Inuyasha from taken here to the garage.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!! What are you doing??" Kagome said as she tried to get out of Inuyasha's grip. She's has been dragged by Inuyasha for the whole day.

" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving you a ride." Kagome stopped struggling. Inuyasha stopped at a desired car, a totally different one from the one before.

" Hop in." Inuyasha said as he beeped the car opened. Kagome sighed and got in. Minus well she thought. There was no use to waste anymore more of her time. Visiting hours in the hospital started an hour ago. Again with the click of her seatbelt going into place, the car screeched and left the garage in no time. The car ride was extremely silent. Soon Inuyasha drove into the main road.

" Where exactly are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

" the hospital, The one in downtown Tokyo." she said quietly. Inuyasha's face clenched up in question.

" It's…It's for volunteering... yea volunteering, heh."

O.O

Since the hospital wasn't that far form Inuyasha's estate, they arrived soon. Kagome then got out of the car and said a quick thanks. Inuyasha found this strange. He saw keys on the car seat where Kagome sat. He thought she must have left them there and then he decided out follow her. Kagome had gone into the hospital and went into a check up room. He then took a seat near the door and see what he can hear of the conversation.

" How are you wounds healing up now? No infections right?" A female said,

" They are just about healed. The one on my shoulder blade seems to be itching nowadays. But my bruises are completely gone now. Its just the bruise on my lower back that's been bothering me the most." Kagome replied.

" Okay then. Let me take a look at them."

_' Bruises? Wounds? From what?" _ Inuyasha thought. He continued to listen. It was more about her injuries and then Kagome asked the doctor about her mom and a Souta person. He listened on.

" I can say that Souta's improving really well with the physical therapy. With a few more session after his cast comes off, he will be fine." The doctor said with a smile. Kagome smiled and then frowned.

" Then that means that mom's not doing so good, huh?" Kagome looked down sadly. The doctor's face tensed up.

" Well, the bruised blood in her brain has not decreased but increased at an alarming rate. She needs the surgery soon. You might end up having to take the bank loan and the mortgage on your house so that you can pay for it. I'm sorry." Kagome sighed.

" I guess. I wish there was some other way. If that happens, I won't be able to finish college and the mortgage will take a lifetime to pay off. I'm already halfway in debt."

" I know, but this is a special surgery..."

Inuyasha tuned out the rest of the conversation. What did really happen to Kagome before? She's injured and her mom's in need of a special surgery? His eyebrows furrowed and he began to wonder. He didn't even notice when Kagome came out and stood in front of him.

" What are you doing here?" His trance was broken and he looked up to see an angry Kagome.

" Huh, I just… well..."

" We're you eavesdropping? How much did you hear? Why..."

" Hey what's with all the questions! You left your keys in my car. That's it." Kagome looked at him, still angry and grabbed the keys out of his hand. Inuyasha just stood there.

"How much you need?" Inuyasha muttered as he looked in another direction before glancing back at Kagome. Kagome got angrier.

" I don't need your money." She stormed off somewhere around the corner. Inuyasha also became angry. He stormed of in another direction, still thinking about the situation Kagome was in.

O.O

i've been like extinct for like what the past year... even i forgot how my stories went... and i found my writing to be really confusing... that's horrible . Ah man... tell me if there are mistakes in here and anything that you don't get... ick this stories getting longer than i expected it to be.


End file.
